


Recuperating

by I_am_mindwalking



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_mindwalking/pseuds/I_am_mindwalking
Summary: The events right after the finale of The Lost Legacy. Lots of Chloe/Nadine, very few Sam.Chloe was still observing her, waiting for any kind of response. And Nadine was tempted, she’d have to be blind to miss how gorgeous Chloe was. And self confident. Border-lining to consequential, which was as annoying as it was appealing.





	Recuperating

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what happened after the finale. This is my take on it.

Chapter 1

“Would you look at that,” Chloe Fraser smiled, gesturing to the busy market. Word had gone around that Asav was dead and his rebels had retreated. People no longer had to be afraid and were out celebrating.

Chloe, Nadine Ross and Sam Drake had a casual party of their own for finding the Tusk of Ganesh.

After finishing their pizzas, it was time to turn in for the night. Politely declining Meenu’s offer for a room, Chloe and Nadine opted for an actual hotel.

It was well after midnight when they were finally tending to their cuts, scapes and bruises. The small bathroom of the shared room was dimply lit with one small light bulb. 

Nadine took off her shirt and tossed it unceremoniously into the trash. “That shredded thing isn't even good enough to clean my gun.“

If Chloe hadn't been so exhausted, she'd made a flirty remark about the ex mercenarys lack of modesty. Instead, she pulled out another band aid and enjoyed the view. She let her eyes travel along Nadine's trim body unashamedly.

Nadine was looking in the mirror, cleaning the cut above her right eye.

“Let me help with that,” Chloe touched Nadine by the arm to get her to turn around. Leaning back onto the sink, Nadine handed Chloe the pack of Steri Strips. 

Nadine wondered whether Chloe had to stand this close. 

“You smell,” Nadine stated matter of factly and shifted her feet. 

Chloe tilted her head so she could see from under her bangs and peeled off a third strip. Then she took her sweet time applying it. 

“There you go, love.” Chloe stretched the words, ignoring the latest comment. They locked eyes for a moment before Chloe took a step back, grinning. 

She sniffed her shirt and cringed, Nadine wasn't wrong.

“There goes my favorite shirt,” she sighed, throwing her shirt on top of Nadine's. Well aware the way Nadine peered at her through the old battered mirror.

“Wanna burn them?” Nadine nodded to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

They both started laughing and Chloe held her side in pain. 

That's when Nadine noticed the angry dark bruise. “Lemme see,” she cringed by the sight of it.

“I'll live,” Chloe was touched by the genuine concern in Nadine's expression. She’d certainly have to take pain killers for a couple of days.

 

Chapter 2

Chloe blinks her eyes open desoriented the following morning. The cobweb from her dreamless sleep lingering.

“Bollocks,” she winces when she tries to roll onto her side. Her whole body ached.

Nadine was already awake doing morning workout. She finished a set of mountain climber and continued with side plank rotations.

Chloe's mouth went dry. Nadine was wearing a sports bra and boy shorts. Which left nothing to her imagination. 

“Damn,” Chloe thought. She had seen Nadine in action and knew how physical fit she was. Seeing those glorious muscles in action send a tingling to her lower region.

Between sets, Nadine lay on her back, breathing evenly. “Did I wake ya?” 

“No!” Chloe countered too quickly, her voice raspy from sleep.

“There's water and painkillers on your nightstand,” Nadine got up and started a set of squats. Much to Chloe's delight.

“That's so thoughtful! Thanks, love,” Chloe swung her legs out of bed and tried to get up, gasping in pain. 

“Slow there, bokkie,” Nadine was by her site immediately. “Let me help.”

Chloe was about to ask what “bokkie” meant when Nadine grabbed her by the armpits and lifted her up with ease. 

“You good?” Nadine nodded towards Chloe's side, asking for permission examine her injury. Chloe lifted her shirt.

“You sure you don't want to get an X-ray?” Nadine frowned at the sight of the purple bruise. 

All Chloe could think about was how much she'd love to lick those drops of sweat off Nadine's neck.

 

Chapter 3

“Do you guys wanna hitch a ride? Flight, actually?” Sam pocketed his phone and turned towards Chloe and Nadine.

They had handed off the Tusk in exchange for an fair amount of money and were on their way back to the hotel. Sam wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he had little say in it.

“A flight where to?” Nadine narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the idea hanging around the Drake brother for much longer.

“A buddy of mine is offering a ride along tomorrow. States with a layover in Berlin,” Sam held out his palms, looking at Chloe and Nadine. “How about it?”

“We'll think about it,” Chloe nodded to Nadine. 

“See you ladies later, then.” Sam tipped his head and off he went, disappearing into the crowd.

“Please tell me he's not joining us,” Nadine demeanor showed real aversion to the idea.

“Relax, China! This will be our own hunt!” Chloe couldn't decide wether it would be worth it to wind her up a little. She might get into trouble. Nadine might get angry and pin her to a wall or something, Chloe leered, feeling hot.

“You've got an idea, don't ya?” Nadine slapped her on the upper arm and Chloe snapped out of her little fantasy.

“Sam reminded me of an old mark,” Chloe quickly recovered. The spark of excitement in her grey eyes lingering. “I have a tip about a couple of gold bars which went missing in 1945 during the chaos of WWII.“ she had a lazy grin on her lips. “I never got around to check if the intel was legit,” Chloe turned so she was walking backwards facing Nadine. “How's your German?”

“Ganz gut,” (pretty well) Nadine shrugged, she was fluent in German. And slightly turned on by seeing the treasure hunter’s excitement.

 

Chapter 4

“It may best if we avoid bar brawls tonigh,” Nadine raised an eyebrow. Chloe was about to argue and winced slipping on her seat. 

“Don't be silly, China!” Chloe ground her teeth and tried to grin, kinda failing. “I'm as good as new.”

“Ja,” Nadine rolled her eyes. She was sure Chloe would provoke a bar fight just for fun - and then wait for her to take over. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Nadine shrugged, kinda liking the idea.

“So, what's a bokkie?” 

“It, err, means little buck. It's like the British love or China,” Nadine shrugged. It had just slipped her lips. 

„An endearment, that's sweet,” Chloe teased. “You're blushing again.“

“I'll go get us something to drink. What are you having?” 

“Surprise me,” Chloe winked. It earned her an eye roll from Nadine. 

Chloe's eyes kept following her as she made her way past the other patrons to the bar.

Letting her eyes roam the crowd, Chloe assessed the chances of trouble. Not seeing anyone who might cause a stink, she let her guard down. Her gaze traveled over to her friend at the bar who was still waiting for the bartender. Nadine was wearing a crisp white tank top and Chloe marveled how it accented her dark complexion.

“Friend, eh,” Chloe pondered. “Who would have thought,” she remembered when she had the idea of asking Nadine Ross to help her get the Tusk. At first she had thought the idea was insane. But that was kind of her specialty, wasn't it, insane ideas that miraculously worked out in the end.

“Here ya go,” Nadine put two whiskey tumblers on the table, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts.

“Thanks, love!” Chloe took the glass and scooted back on her seat a bit.

“So, when's Sam gonna be here?” Nadine glanced at her tactical watch.

“Should be here any time now,” Chloe sipped at her whiskey. “Am I not good company enough?” She teased.

“Rather the opposite,” Nadine mumbled into her own drink. 

“What was that?” Chloe leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. Knowing full well her posture accented two of her best assets.

But Nadine didn't even look. Bugger, Chloe thought. She could have sworn there had been sparks flying between them the last couple of days. Must have been the adrenaline and all, Chloe mused gloomily.

“Nothing,” Nadine knew full well what Chloe was doing. “Just thought I could do with a girls night out,” she put her glass down and swirled the rest of the alcohol around. Sheˋs been trained to withstand enhanced interrogation. She could deal with Chloe Frazers flirting.

Chloe was still observing her, waiting for any kind of response. And Nadine was tempted, she’d have to be blind to miss how gorgeous Chloe was. And self confident. Border-lining to consequential, which was as annoying as it was appealing.

“How about we ditch Sam after we make our travel arrangements and go have some fun?” Chloe offered nonchalant.

“Fun?” Nadine never knew whether Chloe was pulling her chain or if she was serious.

“Yeah, how about a round of pool or I could rob you blind at darts?” Chloe drowned the last of her whiskey. “How about it?”

Nadine didn't get to response.

“Hey, ladies!” Sam scoots down in the seat next to Chloe. He wanted to pat Nadine on the back when he caught her glare and scratched his head instead. “What a lovely evening, isn't it?” he looked awkward.

“It has been, until just now,” Nadine sighed.

“I'm hurt,” Sam held his right hand above his heart.

“Suck it up and go get us something to drink,” Chloe ignored his attitude and pushed her empty glass his way. Nadine wondered whether Chloe ever paid for her own drinks. She was pretty sure she didn't.

Nadine felt a hand on her knee and Chloe searching her eyes from under her bangs.

“Be civil to him, for me,” she asked reluctant, “He's an ass but also a good friend.” 

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely,” Nadine held Chloe's intense gaze.

“What's going on here?” Sam put down three bottles of beer and sat back down.

“Nothing. Cheers,” Chloe grabbed a bottle. Cheep shot, she thought. Nadine had at least gotten them a decent whiskey.

 

Chapter 5

They spend a lot longer at the bar as planned and even Nadine had to admit it was fun. Sharing war stories with Chloe and Sam was nothing but entertaining.

And then there were those glances from Chloe every so often. They made her breath hitch in her throat. Nadine felt the rest of her composure crumble. 

Later, they rode the elevator up to their room in comfortable silence.

Nadine had her arms crossed and Chloe marveled the pose, licking her lips.

The elevator door opened. Chloe leaned into Nadine's personal space before stepping out, smirking.

Entering their room, Chloe rubbed her index finger and thumb in a nervous gesture. Nadine closed the worn door behind her and strolled over to her. She stopped and waited until Chloe met her eyes.

When she did, Nadine's heart felt her heart hammer in her chest. Chloe's pupils were dilated, her gaze dropping to her lips.

Chloe closed the distantance, cupping Nadine's cheeks softly in her hands. She tilted her head, pressing their lips together. She felt like drowning and Nadine's lips provided her with life saving oxygen.

Nadine's strong hands encircling her waist, pulling them closer together. Chloe sighed and sucked on Nadine's bottom lip, feeling a hand running up her back and crawling into her hair.

Her own hands stroked the sensitive skin of Nadine's neck, guiding her head to tilt so they could deepen the kiss.

“Fuck, Frazer!” Nadine panted when Chloe's lips kissed down her neck and behind her ear.

“Not tonight, love!” Chloe whispered into her ear, nuzzling the sensitive skin with her nose. Her hands ran down Nadine's back to give her buttocks a firm squeeze before pulling back. “Gotta buy me dinner first.”

“The hell, Frazer!” Nadine was panting. Chloe leaned back in and kissed her on the nose.

“Wouldn't be fair, love. I'm in no shape and I've got a reputation to uphold here.”

“So now you admit you're injured?!” Nadine laughed, shoving Chloe away only to grab her by the waist and pulling her in for a longing kiss. Damn, she's got the softest lips, Nadine sighed and pulled back.

“I'll make it up to you,” Chloe promised.

“You better!” Nadine shook her head, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. 

 

End


End file.
